Scarrs From Another
by REX and REY
Summary: this story is continuing the story "bullet" by jack alpha 03 i hope you enjoy the story and remember to review well have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you are going to read this, I HIGHLY recommends you read "**_**bullet" **_**by Jack Alpha 03 first. This story takes place right after the ending of **_**"bullet"**_**. Well, one more thing before we get started. None of this would be possible without Jack Alpha 03 for his awesome story and Datguy N Disguy for helping me write it. Now to the story we go.**

_**Humphrey's POV**_

Three…..

Two…..

One…..

_**BANG**_

The first shot rang through the air. I gritted my teeth and rage was flowing throughout my body, making me slam my hands down on the roof, but not letting the gun go off without another shot.

_**BANG**_

The bullets penetrate the silence sky, making birds fly from the sudden sound. Birds flying from nearby parks and trees that line up the sidewalks of the city.

"I can't do it." I said to myself through gritted teeth. I lowered the gun while the muzzle was facing towards my body with my thumb on the trigger. I threw the gun to my right, hearing it skid and clatter across the roof top and then finally slowing to a halt where it laid next to the ventilation vent. I looked down where my legs were hanging, seeing cars stop in the middle of the streets and dots representing the people gathering all around where they heard the shots fired.

I looked up and fell back, letting my back lay on the roof and seeing Kate on her knees, crying her eyes out and her hands covering her eyes and face. Seeing her like this was killing me, but we had something that I never had with anyone else before, and I felt that the feeling won't be coming back.

"Humphrey I...I'm sorry. I really love you, not Garth. I'm so sorry." I head Kate say through her hands, crying.

"_She probably thinks I shot myself. It's for the best."_ I tried to sit up, but I grunted, receiving a gasp from behind me and I lay back down, looking up and seeing Kate stare at me with tear filled eyes.

"Humphrey! I'm so sorr…" Kate stopped what she was saying, her face full of terror.

"Kate, I love you to b….." I was cut off by a stinging feeling in my chest. It was as if someone was pushing down on my chest with a knife.

"Humphrey! Why did you do it!"I heard Kate scream, making my ears ring. I saw her get off her knees and she ran next to me, pulling me away from the ledge and resting my head on her lap while she cried even more.

"I don't want you to worry no more." I say pulling away from the hug to feel my chest. As I touched the middle of my chest I felt the very sharp pain, accompanied by a wet, warm, sticky liquid. I didn't know what had caused it, all I knew was that it was something that I never knew I would meet. I closed my eyes and took in deep intakes of air, trying to calm myself from the thousands of thoughts that were running through my head.

"Why Humphrey?" Kate sobbed as she placed her paws on my chest, putting pressure. I winced in pain, knowing that I brought this upon myself. I knew what it was, but my mind was trying to put the obvious thought away and come up with a different explanation.

The one and obvious explanation that was in my head was that when I slammed my paws down, and the second shot went off, it was that the second shot hit me in the chest. I opened my eyes and looked back to Kate. Her tears falling on my chest and mixing with the blood that oozed out at a rapid pace.

"Kate, leave me here and continue on. Forget about me." I said to her, feeling myself getting weak.

"But I can't leave you here to die, I love you, not Garth." Kate pleaded as she clutch my chest in her grasp, making me tear up in pain. I brought my paw up and rubbed my paw on her cheek, leaving my blood on her, but not in comfort. I began to push her away.

"Kate g….go no…w." I rasped out as my hand fell on the floor and my vision began to go blurry, then fuzzy. But before my vision dies out, I saw dark blue figures burst through the dorr leading to the roof where me and Kate were at, seeing two of them turn to the side of the door way before three others came out and ran to where we were at.

But before I could see the dark blue figure get closer, my eye lids dropped and my breathing slowed until it was no more.

"Miss, miss, we have to tend to him. If you keep this up, he can surely die from the lack of treatment." The officer said as he pulled Kate away from a bleeding Humphrey. Kate was struggling to get free and rush to Humphrey, not wanting to leave his side again after what happened. She was being pulled aside of the roof by officers and seeing others rush to Humphrey and seeing them talk into their radios.

About 5 or 6 officers were surrounding Kate, making sure she doesn't interfere with the officers attending Humphrey.

"Miss…"

"The names Kate." Kate corrected as she continued to pry free from the surrounding officers.

"Okay, Kate, we officers are to obey the laws and rules that are implied by the laws of this city and state, and we must follow these laws. And by following these laws we are to enforce the rule of police officers that no one is to have contact of an injured one. We also must ask you questions about him." The officer continued.

Kate stopped struggling to get past the officers and hoped that by complying them, and then she would be able to see Humphrey.

As Kate was answering the officers' questions, she began to hear the sound of motors and then the sound of a helicopter approaching. She stole a glance beside the officer she was talking to and saw the C.S.I group of wolves walking around with cameras taking pictures. But one wolf caught her eyes and saw the wolf kneel and take a picture before grabbing a plastic bag and picking up Humphrey's gun and placing it in.

A white helicopter with a red symbol of a snake wrapping around a cross, representing a hospitalize copter. With the helicopter slowly lowering to the roof and then gently landing and seeing medics running out and grabbing Humphrey and putting him in the helicopter before leaving towards the emergency hospital.

**Well what do you think? What will happen? I guess you will have to stick around to read more. Well please review and tell me what you think. Also check out my other stories.**

"_**Repairing a Broken Heart"**_

"_**Brothers till the End"**_

**And with that I'm gone**

_**BIG BOSS OUT**_


	2. I'M BACK

I'M BACK

I'm sorry for being gone for so long. But I'm back and better then ever. I will not say what has been going on. But if you do want to know just PM me. Now enjoy this song

I'm back to put it in motion

I'm back to tell you no lies

Sit back and sip on this notion

I'm back to put it in drive

I'm back watch out I'm back

What ya gonna do

I'm back to cause a commotion

I'm back to demoralize

Sit back and feel the emotion

I'm back to keep it alive

I'm back watch out I'm back

What ya gonna do

When the sound goes boom

What ya gonna do

Make a make a move

Motherfucker

When the sound goes boom

Watch out I'm back

I'm back to put it in motion

I'm back to reemphasize

Get back don't need your promotion

I'm back to keep it alive

I'm back watch out I'm back

What ya gonna do

I'm back because of devotion

I'm back to capitalize

Sit back and feel the explosion

I'm back to put it in drive

I'm back watch out I'm back

What ya gonna do

What ya gonna do

When the sound goes boom

What ya gonna do

Make a make a move

Motherfucker

When the sound goes boom

Watch out I'm back

I'm back to put it in motion

I'm back to tell you no lies

Sit back and feel the emotion

I'm back to keep it alive

I'm back watch out I'm back

I'M BACK by DOPE


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Scars from Another"**_

**Kate' POV**

I had one of the officers take me to Humphrey.

"Well room 238." The officer said as he slowly opened the door. Before he walked into the room he motioned with his hand to the doorway.

"Ma'am" he said to me letting me go into the room first.

"Thank you sir." I said to him as I walked quickly past him heading for Humphrey. After about five minutes in complete silence the door creaked open. A Tall man in a white coat with gray fur in his mid 20's stepped into the room.

The doctor asked the officer after he had come into the room, "Officer would you mind sitting in the hall? So I can talk to Kate alone."

"Not a problem." And with that he left. The doctor then turned to face me.

"Kate Humphrey has a 15% chance he will pull though. He is also in a horrible coma. His heart beat is at 15 B.P.M. his liver is failing, and both his kidneys "You could make it flow better by saying His liver and both of his Kidneys are failing" are failing and he has lost a lot of blood.

"Is there anything you would like to ask or say Kate?" The doctor asked.

I replied worriedly, "What can I do to help him?"

The doctor replied in a slightly sympathetic tone keeping the conversation soft, "Honesty Kate, praying for him is about all you can do."

"Are you sure I can't help?" I replied hoping there was a least a little something more I could do.

The doctor replied after a short pause, "Well how old are you Kate?"

I replied thinking only of Humphrey, "I'm sixteen."

The doctor replied in a tone as not to scare me anymore than I already was, "Ok now how do you feel about needles and scalpels?"

I replied confused, "I hate both, why?"

"Wait, I will answer after I ask you this. What is your blood type?" The doctor said in a serious tone.

"Ummmm I think it's AB-." I said scratching my head.

The doctor replied slowly, "Ok Kate because your not 18 and your parents are not here right now the problem with Humphrey is his blood is AB-, the rarest blood type among us and we don't have any more of it in stock. But if you do have the same blood type we can give him some of your blood."

"What about one of my friends can he sign for me?" I asked. He started thinking vary hard about something. I could see it on his face.

"Ok Kate this is what I'm going to do but I need you to call your mom or dad and ask them if you can spend the night with one of your friends. Now this is what I'm going to do. I will pay for the operation, sign for you and I will be doing the operation." The doctor replied being as clear as he could.

"Wow thank you!" I said happy that I was able to help Humphrey in some way.

"Don't thank me, it's what I do. Go call your Parent's fast, hurry." The doctor replied hurriedly.

"Ok!" and with that I left the room to go call my mom.

*ring* *ring*

"Oh wow she's calling me haha." I thought out loud.

"Hi mom." I said as I flipped the phone open.

"Hey honey." My mother replied casually.

"What did you need mom?" I asked.

My mother replied in a hinting tone, "Oh yeah are you coming home tonight?"

I replied knowing she would say yes, "Well I was about to ask you if I could stay with one of my friends tonight?"

My mother replied, "Oh yeah that's fine but please don't get prgo honey."

"Mom!" I quietly yelled frustrated that she would even say that.

"What." What she replied innocently.

I replied exasperated "You know I'm not going to do that!"

"Sure honey ok you have fun bye." She replied just as annoying as before.

I replied frustrated, "ugr bye mom."

*click*

"Yes! Ok part one done yay!" I said jumping in the air and then running back inside.

Ok guys I'm vary sorry about not updating in a while just a lot of stuff as happened. And I really need some reviews guys it really helps. Well I have to give a big thanks to smile for an omega for helping me with most of this story and helping me in a time of need so thank you man.

**BIG BOSS OUT**

_**Kristy, Are you doing okay: by The Offspring**_


	4. Chapter 4

"238….238….238… there it is!" I said as I walked in to the room.

The doctor asked as soon as I was in the room, "Well what did she say?"

"She said yes!"

"Good now I want to talk to you a little more about what you have to do. Oh, and the officer is going to help us."

"Good, now what all do I have to do?"

"We need blood first so this is how it will go, in about one minute a nurse will bring in a tray with a syringe, some tubing and a bag. I will connect the tubing to the syringe and then to the bag. Now I know your not going to like this but I have to stick you with the syringe. Once it's in the worst part is over but we're still not done, now when I place this bag up on this it will start pushing your blood up the tube and into the bag and that's it. We'll have to do it three times once a day."

I interrupted before he continued, "Ummm, sir can't we just do it all in one day?"

"Yes you could, but if you did you would will die! So how about we just stick wit….." the doctor was cut off and quickly started to think about something.

"Well we could do two in one day. What do you think about that? Oh, and by the way you can call me John."

"Well then John I do still want to live so… yeah lets go with two."

"Good choice kido. Oh, yes eat this." John said handing me a cookie.

"This isn't one of those that taste like crap is it?" I asked suspiciously

Well depends, do you like double chocolate chip?"

"I love double chocolate chip!"

"Then you will love this."

"Ok, can I ask why I have to eat this?"

"Well you don't have to but if you don't you might get a headache or pass out."

"Oh ok, just wondering."

*knock* *knock*

"Doctor John I have the blood transfusion kit you wanted. Oh, well who is this doctor?"

"Hi, I'm Kate."

"Why hello Ka…. Wait is this kit for you?"

"It sure is. Why do you ask?" The nurse just put the tray down and walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"You are a very brave sole honey."

"What are you talking about ma'am?"

"You are subject 16 is what I hear. The one that is helping Lt….. Uh the kid in ICU five."

"What is subject 16?"

"It's you Hun."

"Why can't I go by Kate?"

"Because you are a secret, if someone found out what we are doing we would all go to jail. The entire hospital would be shut down!"

"Wow, but why are you guys doing this for him?"

"Because we are here to help."

"Oh-ok then." I said a little confused

"Ok you to, nurse we need to get started."

"Oh sorry sir, well honey we will talk later."

She then went back over to the table she had put the tray on and picked up the tray bringing it over to John. As she put it down I saw three letters that looked like they were branded on her and they looked spelled FOX. I was going to ask what it was but then her pager beeped and she ran out of the room.

"Well are you ready for this?" John asked holding up the needle.

"*sigh* I guess so."

"Ok, here we go." John sided as he raised the needle to my arm but then he pulled away.

"What's wrong John?"

"Do you think if you hold on to something while I do this it will make you feel better?"

"I think it might help."

"Ok then come with me."

As John and I walked to the elevator we started talking.

"Hey, Kate?"

"Yes Jh….." I said as I looked at him I saw about 4 other wolves in a room, all of them were wearing ACU and all of them had the same patch. It was shaped like a shield and black but in yellow letters on the top of it said FOXHOUND below that was a fox holding a combat knife in its mouth. The nurse that had been talking to me walked into the room with them quickly popping a salute to them, the biggest wolf of the group did the same and they both dropped their hands and started talking.

"Kate are you there?" John said waving is paw in front of my face.

"Oh yeah I'm here; sorry I was just thinking."

"Oh, what about?"

"Who are they?" I asked looking over to the room with all the wolves.

"Oh, ummmm, no one."

"John, who are they and what are you keeping from me?"

"Ok…ok, here take a seat so I can tell you."


	5. HELP!

Guys I have been out for a long time now and I have lost all motivation for all of my stories. I'm sorry but I need to get my motivation back so what I need is reviews it helps a lot. And I need to know if I should continue with them or just stop. So guys please help me out here. I will forever be in your favor.

_**BIG BOSS OUT**_


End file.
